


Loss of innocence

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [9]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Non explicit bdsm, am I the only one who ever wrote a veleanor bdsm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: Laphicet kept his voice down and twiddled his thumbs. “I went to get a midnight snack in the kitchen but I heard Velvet and Eleanor’s voice... I don’t know why but Eleanor was moaning and saying it was hurting...”Day 12: Midnight snack





	Loss of innocence

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN, it’s not the 13th until I sleep. It’s like 1am so god I’m tired. Sleep would be a good thing for me right now, you know...
> 
> I write too much Veleanor.
> 
> Well enjoy, I suppose.

It was in the middle of the night and Laphicet was up all night reading books that Videl had lent him, also with a guide to read the ancient language. (What’s it called? I forgot welp) He had been so engrossed in the book about the past of Malakhim that it was already midnight, before he realised that his stomach was rumbling uncontrollably. He only just ate quite recently but he was a growing boy, so that much was normal. “A midnight snack... Can’t hurt, right?”

The boy quietly stepped out from the room and trodded carefully on the wooden floorboards. To be honest, they were living a pirates’ life. Nobody would really care at all if someone was up at midnight, unless they were planning to assassinate somebody or steal supplies. The young Malak arrived at the kitchen -which was rather far from where the rest of the crew -including Velvet’s group- rested. Laphicet stood on a crate and reached up to grab an apple, which he happily chomped away at, until he was scared out of his skin.

“Ahhnnn!”

“Keep it down, or I’ll have to gag you...”

“But it hurts...”

Laphicet almost dropped his apple after hearing the voices. He recognised them. Well, it wasn’t hard to make out the voices, really. He was around them almost 24/7 -other than since the time he began sleeping in a room with Eizen and Rokurou-, after all. The crew didn’t have any females anyway so it was pretty obvious the voices belonged to Velvet and Eleanor.

Worried that something may have happened to them, -or that Velvet was torturing Eleanor for her misdeeds??- Laphicet was in a state of indecisiveness. Should he go in the direction the voices came from immediately, or find somebody to help him out? The voices didn’t stop and he was getting traumatised, so he decided to go look for Magilou. He didn’t know why he thought of Magilou but she probably could lift his spirits at least. She was also a girl so she might have had some sort of idea on what was going on. He gently knocked on the door to the girls’ room so that it would have been audible and carefully pushed the door open, hoping that there was nothing in there that he didn’t want to see. Gently shaking her awake with his small, weak hands, he saw Bienfu from corner of his eye.

“Maybe Bienfu would be fine coming too...?”

As he approached the normin, the witch herself woke up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, to find the young Malak in her room for some reason. “Hmm? What’s up, boy?”

Laphicet kept his voice down and twiddled his thumbs. “I went to get a midnight snack in the kitchen but I heard Velvet and Eleanor’s voice... I don’t know why but Eleanor was moaning and saying it was hurting... I’m really worried for them but I’m also scared so can you come with me to check on them...?”

The witch looked down at the boy, with clear fatigue in her eyes. “Aw heck I managed to have good dream for once. Well, it’s not like I’ll be guaranteed to get another good one so I might as well come with you. Not like I care either way. Could use this as some teasing material depending on what it is. Lead the way, boy!”

Laphicet returned to where he originally heard the voices and they were still there. Though he was less frightened as he wasn’t alone, even though it was just Magilou.

“Ahh... You really know my weak spots, Velvet...”

“Of course I do. How many times do you think we’ve done this?”

“Fufu, that’s true... Ahh, that’s the spot... Keep going...”

Laphicet didn’t know what was going on at all, but he felt his face grow hot. From the first few lines of dialogue, he thought that maybe they were duelling like they did often before Eleanor joined the group -not that either of them wanted to though- and he really was making a big deal out of nothing, but the voices even seemed to have interested Magilou.

“Hm... My conclusion is that they’re fucking.”

At this point, if they weren’t fucking -assuming that Magilou’s assumption was correct-, the duo would have appeared, one covering Laphicet’s ears and eyes while the other would beat the witch’s face in, leaving a bloody lump on the ground though that’s just an exaggeration.

“V-Velvet told me to not use language like that...”

The witch shook her head, sighing at the boy’s innocence. Not that it was a bad thing. “Heh, they’re probably just giving each other massages. It’s a common thing between girls. It’s coming from the storage room, hm?”

The Malak let out all of his worries and felt a bit more at peace. “So that’s what it was. Well that makes me feel a bit better.”

Magilou still wanted to believe that they were having sex or something of the sort, as it would be some pretty efficient material to use against them but something in her was telling her that Veleanor would never be a thing and that they probably genuinely were only giving each other massages or something that was innocent enough to make Magilou feel ashamed of herself, though she lost the feelings of shame many many years ago. “I’ll check it out anyway.” She calmly walked off in the direction of the voices before she felt a tug at her book skirt.

“Can I come with you?”

The witch shrugged, “do as you like. Couldn’t hurt much anyway, I’d imagine.”

Well that’s what she thought.

She forced open the door that stood in front of her, to reveal... A pretty kinky scene unfold before her. The scene before exceeded her expectations. By far. She moved to the side so that she stood in front of the boy. She didn’t really care for his innocence though she cared about her own life. Hell, Velvet would have given her a beating if Laphicet’s innocence was lost from Magilou not even attempting to protect it.

There were bits of cloth discarded on the ground, recognisably Eleanor’s exorcist uniform as well as Velvet’s combination of ripped clothes that somehow worked well together. The twin tailed girl also seemed to have her hair down and was tied up masterfully with quite a decent amount of rope. A piece of soaking wet cloth also seemed to be stuffed in her mouth. Magilou raised her eyebrows due to the exorcist’s reactions, (the two still hadn’t noticed that the other two had entered the room) she imagined that the cloth was soaked in aphrodisiac, causing her to react that way. To be fair, Magilou never really thought that they’d truly have sex, let alone kinky BDSM sex in the middle of the night where people could hear them.

“Well then. This is some good shit right there.” Magilou said, the couple turning over to face her. The two immediately flared up -thank the Empyreans it was too dark to see anything really clearly- and grabbed whatever cloth they could find near them and covered themselves up as decently as possible, though Eleanor struggled from all the rope.

“What’s going on?” The ten year old peeked from the side, to see the two females he cared about pretty much nude. Similarly to the couple, his face instantly became as red as that apple from earlier and sprinted off. Sure he didn’t really know what was sexual reproduction though his intuition told him that it was something very... Adult.

“You two go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I’ll just go back. I’m tired as hell.” Magilou yawned and turned her back to them and waved at the two who were still in shock. “See ya.”

“MAGILOU!”

  
***

First thing the next day, Magilou went ahead and told the boys about the night, hoping that at least Rokurou would join her in teasing, though Eizen really couldn’t believe it. Laphicet couldn’t look either of the two without remembering the scene that he had witnessed in the night, making everything quite awkward between the two girls.

“Phi, we’re going to have a very important talk.” Velvet said, the boy jumping in shock when the daemon appeared out of nowhere and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He saw the exorcist beside Velvet who carried an embarrassed expression on her face. “W-we thought that it was time to tell you... As your respective guardians.”

Still innocent, the boy followed the two girls into their room without any complaints, though it was probably from his undeniable curiosity.

“So when two people love each other very much, they basically do what you saw the two of us doing, though to a less extreme intensity usually.” Velvet explained, unable to have eye contact between either of the people in the room.

“Bienfu briefly explained it to me once. He said it was called sexual reproduction... But apparently that can only happen between a man and a woman. So why were the two of you doing it when you’re both women and why would you two want a chi-”

“BIENFU!” The two yelled simultaneously, grabbed their weapons and prepared to go hunt that perverted Normin. Seemed like one pair really did care for Laphicet’s innocence.


End file.
